villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frank D'Amico
Francis D'Amico (or better known as Frank D'Amico) is the main antagonist in the 2010 live action film, Kick-Ass and a posthumous antagonist in its 2013 sequel Kick-Ass 2. He is a vicious crime lord and Chris D'Amico's father. He was portrayed by Mark Strong, who also played Lord Henry Blackwood in Sherlock Holmes, Pinbacker in Sunshine, Prince Septimus in Stardust and Doctor Thaddeus Sivana in Shazam! Biography He is a drug dealer who runs a mob and has a son named Chris D'Amico, who wants to be a part of the mob. When Frank finds out that all his coke has been taken by Big Daddy (Which he doesn't know at first and thinks Kick-Ass is responsible) he orders Kick-Ass to be killed and murders a man dressed as Kick-Ass (who he mistook for the real Kick-Ass). So Chris has a plan on how to get Kick-Ass, Chris disguises himself as a superhero called Red Mist and tricks Kick-Ass into becoming his friend, he drives him to his father's warehouse only to find out that his has been burned and all the men have been killed. Frank thinks first that it is Kick-Ass' doing, but Chris shows him a surveillance tape of Big Daddy killing all the men and burning the building, Frank still doesn't change his mind about Kick-Ass and has both him and Big Daddy captured and he then lets his men post a live video of them beating up and torturing Big Daddy and Kick-Ass, just as they are about to set the place on fire and kill them both, Hit-Girl comes and kills all the men and rescues Kick-Ass but Big Daddy gets badly burned and dies, so Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass decide to break into D'Amico's place and they kill all the men and finally come face-to-face with D'Amico. Kick-Ass battles Red Mist while Hit-Girl and D'Amico engage in a brutal fight, which D'Amico wins. Just as he is about to kill Hit-Girl, Kick-Ass appears with Big Daddy's bazooka and blasts D'Amico through a window, killing him in an explosion high above the city. Chris is shown at the end of the film, swearing vengeance on both Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl for his father's death. Although not physically seen in sequel, he is mentioned in Kick-Ass 2. His mother lies to Chris about Frank's death by telling him he burned during a fire. Chris does his criminal activities to avenge his father, taking on the mantle of "The Mother Fucker". Quotes Gallery Frank D'Amico 2.png Frank D'Amico 3.png Frank D'Amico 4.png|D'Amico keeping an eye out for Kick-Ass Frank D'Amico 5.png Frank D'Amico 6.png|D'Amico with his son Chris, watching Kick-Ass being tortured on television Frank D'Amico 7.png|D'Amico about to shoot a beaten Hit-Girl following a fight Frank D'Amico 8.png|D'Amico is shocked when Kick-Ass aims a bazooka at him D'Amico's death.png|D'Amico is blasted out of a window and killed in an explosion 5809701-5809692-7415745745-_uplo.jpg We-all-die-there.jpeg|Frank D'Amico vs Hit Girl 4662440437_463d7c8dc5_z.jpg Navigation pl:Frank D'Amico Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Drug Dealers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Wealthy Category:Torturer Category:Martial Artists Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Sadists Category:Parents Category:Mobsters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fighters Category:Greedy Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Posthumous Category:Gangsters Category:Arrogant Category:Addicts Category:Extravagant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thugs Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Spouses Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Kick-Ass Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Kidnapper Category:Siblings Category:Egotist Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Supervillains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Marvel Villains Category:Protective Category:Game Changer Category:Image Villains